L'amour? C'est quoi ça?
by miss so
Summary: Poudlard, des maraudeurs blageurs, une Lily énèrvée et des jumeaux qui débarquent de Beaubaton.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue :

Erine Latter, jeune fille de 16 ans aux longs cheveux bruns et aux yeux de même couleurs attendait tristement dans sa chambre l'heure du départ.

Car en effet sa famille et elle allait déménager pour l'Angleterre, elle allait aussi devoir changer d'école, elle pensait qu'elle ne reverrai sûrement plus ses amis de Beaubaton, et c'était plus ça qu'autre chose qui la rendait triste

Perdue dans ses pensées elle n'entendit pas son frère jumeau, Arwin, un peu plus grand qu'elle mais avec exactement les même cheveux (en plus courts) et les même yeux, entrer dans la pièce, celui-ci vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle sur l'appuie de fenêtre.

-tu devrais pas être triste, après tout, c'est peut-être pas si mal là-bas… et puis tu sais Poudlard est une aussi bonne école que Beaubaton.

-ouai mais je pensais à mes amies, elles vont me manquer et en plus je suis un peu stresser à l'idée de devoir tout recommencer, j'ai peur de pas m'y retrouver, tu vois je connaissais Beaubaton jusque dans ces moindre recoins et là…

-ne t'inquiète pas on sera ensemble, on n'y arrivera.

A ce moment là un hiboux entra par la fenêtre qu'Erine avait laissée ouverte, l'oiseaux tendit sa patte à la jeune fille qui détacha la lettre et la lut :

Salut, ma ptite best ça va ?

J'espère que le déménagement se passe bien

Je voulais juste te dire qu'on pensera tous a toi et que tu vas nous manquer.

Au fait oublie de m'écrire un fois toutes les semaines, sinon je viens voir ce qui t'arrive, non sans rire écrit de temps en temps stp

Pas de connerie en Angleterre

Bisous

Sofia (qui t'adore)

Erine souris sa meilleure amie avait toujours eut le dont de lui remonter le moral et cette fois-ci n'échappait pas à la règle, il faut dire que les paroles de son frère avaient aussi aidé.

Erine renvoya donna un réponse au hibou qui repartit aussi vite.

-Erine, Arwin ! Descendez c'est l'heure de partir !

C'était leur mère qui les appelaient d'en bas.

Ils se levèrent donc et dévalèrent les escalier comme de fous, d'ailleurs Arwin avait failli tomber suite à un cou de coude de sa sœur.

-tu pourrais faire attention, j'ai failli me casser une jambe. Dit-il faussement énerver

pour toute réponse Erine lui fit une langue, ce qui fit rire leur mère

-Et bien quel enthousiasme ! Je ne savais pas que vous étiez si presser de partir. S'exclamât celle-ci en riant.

-ou est papa ? demandât Erine

-il nous attend, il est déjà dans la voiture !

-et bien en route ! s'exclamèrent les jumeaux en même temps

La mère et ses deux enfants sortirent de la maison après avoir vérifier qu'ils n'avaient rien oublié, ils montèrent dans la voiture.

Après ½ heure de route ils arrivèrent à l'aéroport, ils durent encore patienter 1heure parce que leur avion avait du retard.

Une fois monter dans l'avion Erine s'endormit aussitôt car elle était levée depuis 4heure du matin. Pendant ce temps là Arwin qui était à côté d'elle lisait et ses parents parlait de leur boulot.

Elle se réveilla plusieurs fois mais dormi les dernière heure sans se réveiller.

Pendant le voyage Erine avait rêvé de son enfance passée en France…


	2. Chapter 2

Note de l'auteur : désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps a poster la suite mais j'ai eut un problème d'ordi (non je me cherche pas d'excuse, c'est vrai) et je sais que mes chapitre son court mais je vais essayer de les faire plus long à l'avenir.

Bonne lecture à tous ( si j'ai des lecteurs )

Chapitre 1 :

Lily Evans jeune sorcière de 16 ans aux cheveux auburn flamboyants et aux profonds yeux verts émeraudes s'ennuyait ferme chez elle.

On était à deux semaines de la rentrée et elle avait déjà fini tout ses devoirs de vacances et comme ses amis était toujours en voyage elle ne pouvait aller voir personne, alors elle passait ses journées avachie dans le canapé.

Pour le moment elle se disait que pour une fois sa le monstre qui lui servait de sœur ne l'avait pas encore embêtée et ça devenait rare ces derniers temps, mais c'était trop beau pour durer pensa-t-elle alors qu'elle entendait Pétunia crier dans les escaliers.

-Lily ! ton stupide oiseaux à encore chier sur mon lit !

-et alors ? demanda la rouquine très calmement

-et bien tu va aller nettoyer toute suite ! s'énerva sa sœur

-mais ce n'est ni de ma faute ni de la sienne si tu laisse la fenêtre ouverte je ne peut pas l'empêché de passer par là te puis elle, elle ne sait pas forcement que c'est ton lit et encore moins qu'elle ne peut pas faire ces besoins là. Lily se retenait maintenant d 'éclater de rire.

-et bin ça c'est la meilleure ! s'exclama Pétunia, bientôt ça va être de ma faute !

-et bien quelque part oui.

Au moment ou la plus vieille des deux sœurs allaient hausser le ton encore plus la porte d'entrée claqua et leur père arriva dans le salon.

Ce dernier voyant la tête que faisait sa fille commença à se poser des questions/

-Et bien que se passe-t-il encore ?

Voyant que ses deux filles s'apprêtaient à parler en même temps, il précisa :

-une à la fois !

Lily laissa donc Pétunia parler en première car elle savait que celle-ci ne voudrait pas attendre son tour.

-il y-a que son abruti d'oiseau à encore chier que mon lit.

-Et bien tu n'a qu'a nettoyer et puis c'est tout. Lui répondit posément son père.

-Mais… commença Pétunia

-et pas de mais, quand à toi Lily, fait attention le prochaine fois.

Pétunia parti en courant dans sa chambre et claqua la porte. Et pendant ce temps là Lily la suivait ne se retenant une nouvelle fois d'éclater de rire tant qu'elle était dans le champ de vision de son père.

Une fois arrivée dans sa chambre elle vit Cassis, son hibou percher sue sa cage.

-bien jouer ! lui lança-t-elle avant de partir dans son fou rire.

0°°°0

deux jours plus tard Lily était couchée sur son lit et essayait de se souvenir du jour de retour de deux de ses meilleures amies, quand deux hiboux entrèrent dans sa chambre. Elle détacha les deux lettres et vit qu'une venait de son amis Samira et l'autre de Layla.

Dans les deux lettres ses amies lui annonçait pour une, qu'elle était rentrée tôt le matin et pour l'autre qu'elle était arrivée en début d'après midi.

La jeune rousse sauta de joie et exécuta une sorte de danse de la victoire dans sa chambre.

Après avoir reprit son calme et dévala les escaliers et cria à l'adresse de ses parents :

-Je sort, je reviens pour le souper !

Et sur ses paroles elle ouvrit la porte et se dirigea vers le domicile de Samira.

Une fois arrivée chez cette dernière elle fut étonnée de voir Layla lui ouvrir la porte, mais elle n'eut pas vraiment le temps de se poser des questions que la brune aux yeux bleus-gris lui sauta dans les bras en criant :

-Lilyyyyyyyyyyyyy !!!!

comme Lily ne s'y attendait pas les deux filles tombèrent par terre. Et entendirent un rire qu'elles auraient reconnu entre mille comme étant celui de Samira.

Elle les regardait avec des yeux chocolats pleins de malice.

-Et la tornade rouge au lieu de te moquer aide nous à nous relever ! s'exclama Lily

La tornade rouge était le surnom que ses amis donnait a Samira parce qu'elle avait des cheveux rouges aux reflets acajous et qu'elle était toujours très spidée.

-c'est demandé tellement gentiment que je ne saurai refuser. Railla la dite tornade.

Elle tendit une main à Layla qui était toujours sur Lily. Elle l'attrapa et se remit sur pieds pendant que Lily se relevait seule.

Puis les trois amies se décidèrent à rentrer à l'intérieure.

Une fois installée dans le salon, Lily entama la discutions.

-Et Layla comment ça se fait que tu sois déjà ici ?

-Bin je te l'ai dit dans ma lettre je suis arrivée en début de matinée et apparemment je suis arrivée avant toi ici.

-et ouais c'est qu'elle est rapide notre Layla. S'exclama Samira.

-Et sinon quoi de neuf dans vos vies depuis le début des vacances les filles ? Demanda La brune.

-Comme d'habitude, je me suis ennuyée tout au long des vacances et je me suis pris la tête avec ma sœur au moins une fois par jour. Répondit Lily

-Et moi j'ai encore brisé un cœur. Dit Samira en rigolant.

-Ca devient une habitude, mais attend laisse moi deviné, tu lui à dit que c'était pas possible parce que tu aimait notre Remus national.

Samira rougit.

-oui a peu près, sauf que je lui ai pas dit de nom.

-et toi Lily tu dis que tu t'ai ennuyer, mais tu aurais pu aller voir Jamsie chou.

-Pff me parle pas de lui, il a pas arrêter de m'envoyer des lettres.

-Dans lesquelles il te déclarait son amour. Termina Samira

-ha ha très drôle, pour tout vous dire j'en sais rien je les ai même pas lue.

-Lily ! tu pourrai faire un effort, il est pas si immature que ça après tout. Lui dit Layla

-ouais c'est ça j'essayerait de pas le gifler la prochaine fois que le verrai !

0°°°0

**CLAC !!!**

C'était le bruit de la gifle que Lily venait de donner à James Potter, un garçon aux cheveux noirs ébènes et aux grands yeux marrons.

-non pourquoi faut-il que tu trouve partout ou je vais ?! cria la jeune fille

-c'est quand même pas de ma faute si on a choisi le même jour pour venir au chemin de travers répondit James avec une main sur sa joues.

Lily ne dit pas un mot de plus et parti toujours en colère suivis par ses amies qui firent un regard désolé à James avant de partir.

Une fois dehors Layla réprimanda son amie.

-Lily t'aurai quand même pu éviter de le gifler !

-mais oui bien sure vas-y prend sa défense tant que t'y es !

-C'est pas ça du tout et tu le sais mais il a pas tout à fait tord, et en plus il t'as juste bonjour au départ c'était pas plus que ça et toi t'as commencer à lui prendre la tête alors forcément il l'a mal pris.

-ouais c'est bon je me suis un peu emporter ! Mais en plus je sais pas si vous avez remarquer, y-avait deux personnes dans le fond de la boutique.

-et alors on s'en fou, y-avait plein de gens dans le magasin. Répondit Samira.

-sauf que ceux-là ils m'ont regarder bizarrement avant d'éclater de rire !!! Je vous jure que si je les revois…

-si tu les revois ? et bien quoi ?

-rien laissez tomber !

Les trois amies finirent leurs achats pour la rentrée et se séparent vers le milieu de l'après midi. Layla aillant voir son petit ami Adrian et les deux autres retournant chez elles.

0°°°0

Erine et Arwin marchait le long du chemin de travers toujours en rigolant de la scène à laquelle ils avaient assister.

-non mais sérieux , c'était trop fort comme elle s'est emportée pour rien ! s'exclama Erine

-ouais, moi ce qui m'a fait rire c'est la tête du gars !

Ils continuèrent à marcher tout en parlant de tout et de rien, puis quand ils virent l'heure ils décidèrent de retourner chez eux pour souper.

Plus tard dans la soirée, ils se retrouvèrent tout les deus dans la chambre d'Arwin.

-J'au vraiment hâte de rentrer et de découvrir Poudlard ! déclara celui-ci

Erine lui fit des yeux rond tellement elle était étonnée

-Quoi ? toi, t'as envie de reprendre les cours ? tu m'étonne vraiment tu sais ? lui répondit sa jumelle.

-faut croire que les temps change !

Les jumeaux discutèrent jusqu'a tard dans la nuit. Et deux jours plus tard ce serait la rentrée, une nouvelle année, une nouvelle école, de nouveaux amis… une nouvelle aventure.

P.S : c'est ma première fic et j'aimerai savoir ce que vous en penser, j'accepte les critiques bonne comme mauvaise alors n'hésiter pas et reviewer SVP.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 2 :

-ARWIN !!! Réveille-toi !!! Criait Erine à son frère.

La cause de ce cri ? Aujourd'hui c'était le jour de la rentée et les jumeaux devaient comme tous les autres élèves prendre le train à 11h00, mais il était déjà 10h30 et le garçon dormait toujours.

Sa sœur déboula dans sa chambre comme une furie.

-ho debout la dedans ! s'exclama-t-elle

-kes ki s'pass ? demanda celui-ci

-il se passe que ci tu ne te lève pas tout de suite on va rater le train !

Cette simple phrase fini de réveillé complètement Arwin qui sauta hors de son lit et se précipita vers la salle de bain, avant de faire demi-tour pour prendre des vêtements dans sa garde robe.

Il vit Erine sourire devant son empressement.

-te moque pas de moi sœurette ! Tu te souviens pas de l'année passée. Lui lança-t-il avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

-ouais! C'est ça c'est pas de ma faute si tu m'avais piqué mon réveil. Lui rétorque-t-elle.

La jeune fille alla chercher sa malle dans sa chambre et le descendit dans le salon, elle s'assit dans le canapé et attendit que son frère soit près. Ce dernier arriva enfin.

Ils sortirent et montèrent dans la voiture ou leur père les attendait.

Quand ils arrivèrent à la gare il était 11h55. Leur père leur indiqua le chemin à suivre étant donné qu'il avait fait ses études à Poudlard.

Les jumeaux passèrent sur la voix 9 ¾ non sans anxiété.

De l'autre côté de la barrière ils découvrirent la grande locomotive rouge du Poudlard express.

Ils restèrent pendant quelques minutes à l'admirer, ce fut Arwin qui remarqua en 1er qu'il ne restait qu'une poignée d'élèves sur le quai.

-Erine il faudrait peut-être qu'on monte dans le train tu crois pas ?

-Ha heu si allons-y ! répondit-elle

Et ils montèrent finalement dans le train et même s'il savait que s'était peine perdue ils se mirent à la recherche d'un compartiment vide.

Vers la fin du train ils se retrouvèrent bloqué par un groupe de garçon qui d'après les jumeaux hésitaient à rentrer ou non dans le compartiment.

Après une attente de 10 minutes Erine commençait à en avoir marre

-C'est quand vous voulez pour vous décider ! Leur lança-t-elle de mauvaise humeur.

Les cinq garçons se retournèrent tous en même temps pour voir qui les avait interpellé.

Ce fut un des plus grand aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bruns malicieux qui pris la parole en premier.

-du calme voyons ! Nous sommes en pleine discutions avec ses gente demoiselles pour savoir si elles veulent bien nous laisser une petite place dans leur compartiment pourtant si grand.

-Peut-être mais nous on aimerait passer pour se trouver un compartiment libre. Répondit Erine toujours énervée.

-pas la peine ils sont déjà tous pleins ! rétorqua le garçon

-et bien tan pis on va trouver une place à l'avant. Répondit Arwin avant que la situation s'envenime entre sa sœur et son interlocuteur.

Les jumeaux s'apprêtaient à repartir vers l'avant du train quand ils furent interpeller de nouveau par un des autre garçons.

-Attendez ! On vous à jamais vu, vous êtes dans quelle année ?

-on va rentrer en 6eme ! répondit Erine dont l'humeur ne s'améliorait pas

-Vous êtes dans quelle maisons ? Demanda encore une fois le même garçon.

-ils sont nouveau ça se voit. Intervint une fille aux cheveux rouges qui venait de passer sa tête par la porte pour voir ce qui se passait dans le couloir.

-Belle observation ! lui dit Erine sarcastiquement

-Et si on faisait le présentation ? J'aime bien savoir à qui j'ai affaire ! Moi c'est Layla Solli s'exclama une autre fille.

-James Potter ! Répondit le premier des garçon à avoir pris la parole.

-Moi c'est Sirius Black !

-Remus Lupin, enchanté !

-Peter Pettigrew !

-Adrian Cefra !

-Samira Erossi

-et la fille qui est restée à l'intérieur du compartiment c'est Lily Evans ! Repris Layla.

-Et vous vous êtes ? demanda Adrian

-Erine et Arwin Latter. Répondit le garçon.

Pendant que son frère et les autres entamait une conversation Erine détailla un part un le petit groupe qu'ils venaient à peine de rencontrer.

La première, Layla lui semblait être une fille assez sympathique et patiente envers les autres, ses magnifiques yeux bleus-gris pétillait de vie.

Venait ensuite James Potter, elle l'avait déjà vu, elle en était sure, elle aurait reconnu ses cheveux noirs en batailles et ses lunettes derrière les se trouvaient des yeux chocolats pleins de malice. C'était le garçon du chemin de Travers qui s'était fait gifler.

Sirius Black, il avait des cheveux noir un peu plus long que ceux de James qui semblait être son meilleur ami, il avait des yeux noirs ou l'on y voyait qu'il n'avait pas du avoir une vie facile tout les jours.

Remus Lupin, le garçon aux yeux couleur miel et aux cheveux blond-chatain avait l'air vraiment proche des deux autres, Erine trouvait qu'il avait l'air un peu fatigué.

Peter Pettigrew, celui plus petit que les autres un peu moins musclé aussi était celui qui avait des cheveux blonds et des yeux bleus, elle se demandait ce qu'il faisait avec les bombes qu'étaient ses amis à côté de lui.

Adrian Cefra avait quant à lui des cheveux bruns et des yeux verts-bleus, Erine ne lui trouvait rien de particulier si se n'est le fait qu'il ait l'air moins proche des quatre autres mais c'était peut-être parce qu'il passait plu son temps à parler ou plutôt embrasser Layla.

C'est Samira qui inspira le plus de sympathie de la part de la jeune fille était-ce la couleur original de ses cheveux ou son caractère assez explosif qui lui faisait toujours dire ce qu'elle pensait.

Il restait toujours Lily, la rousse aux yeux émeraude qui avait donné une gifle à James, Elle avait l'air d'essayer de se souvenir de quelque chose, apparemment elle savait qu'ils s'étaient déjà vu mais elle n'arrivait plus à se souvenir ou ?

-Au chemin de Travers, deux jours avant la rentrée. Furent les seuls mots qu'Erine prononça, mais ils furent suffisants pour raviver la mémoire de Lily.

Les autres s'étaient tus et se demandaient ce que pouvait bien vouloir dire la phrase qu'elle venait de dire.

-C'était vous ! S'exclama le rousse.

-C'était vous qui ? Demandèrent Sirius et Adrian en même temps.

Ni Lily ni Erine ne prirent le peine de répondre car elles venaient de voir la tête des autres occupant du compartiment, ce qui les fit éclater de rire.

Les autres commençaient à se demander si elles n'étaient pas folles.

Il leur fallu bien 10 minutes pour arriver à calmer leur fou rire.

Erine fut la première à pouvoir parler après plusieurs tentatives échouée de la part des deux filles.

-En fait, on était le même jours que vous au chemin de Travers, commença-t-elle à l'adresse des filles et de James.

Ceux-ci réfléchirent et c'est Layla qui réagit quelques secondes après.

-Le jour ou Lily à giflé James ?

-Quel jour ? Elle le gifle presque que tout les jours ! lui rétorqua Sirius

Ce fut Lily qui éclairci l'histoire au près de ses amies et de James qui n'arrivaient pas à se souvenir.

-Si on est de trop faut nous le dire ! S'exclama Adrian.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? lui demanda sa petite amie

-heu... peut-être parce que vous nous laissez en dehors de l'histoire. Fit-il mine de réfléchir.

Erine entreprit donc de raconter l'épisode de la librairie ce qui ne fut pas facile car après chacune de ses phrases une des autres filles rajoutait ou modifiait quelque chose et quand elles se taisaient c'était au tour de James d'intervenir.

Il lui fallu ½ heure pour arriver à expliquer l'anecdote en comptant qu'elle avait du s'énervé car elle en avait marre de se faire tout le temps interrompre.

-Alors c'était vous les deux personnes que dont Lily nous à parlé une fois dehors. Demanda Samira

-Je suppose ! Lui répondit Arwin.

-Bien sure que c'était eux ! Et d'ailleurs j'ai pas trop apprécié que vous vous moquiez de moi !

-Excuse-nous mais votre dispute était vraiment ridicule et puérile ! lui rétorqua Erine

-C'est la meilleure ! S'exclamèrent Lily et James en même temps.

-Comment ça c'est la meilleure ? Non mais Lily qui s'énerve parce que James lui a juste dit bonjour c'est ridicule !

-Et bin d'accord c'est encore de ma faute !

La rouquine ne parla plus de tout le voyage.

-Et sinon vous pensez aller dans quelle maison ? Demanda Remus.

Erine et son frère se concertèrent du regard comme pour trouver une réponse dans les yeux de l'autre, mais comme ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait pas ils répondirent en même temps.

-Je ne sais pas !

-Vous connaissez au moins les 4 maisons qu'il y-a à Poudlard ? leur demanda cette fois Adrian

-Oui, Gryffondor, Serdaigle, Poufsoufle et enfin Serpentard ! répondit Arwin

-Vous êtes dans laquelle vous? Demanda Erine

-On est tous chez Gryffondor et fiers d'y être ! répondit joyeusement Sirius

Les jumeaux acquiescèrent, le reste du voyage se passa dans la bonne humeur, sauf pour Lily, et les conversations allaient bon train.

Ils eurent la visite, qui était d'après les Gryffondors habituelle, des Serpentards.

Erine et Arwin apprirent aussi que James, Sirius, Remus et Peter se faisaient appeler les Maraudeurs et qu'ils étaient assez populaires dans toutes les maisons, sauf Serpentard à cause des blagues que ces derniers subissaient.

Quand le train s'arrêta, les 10 adolescents descendirent du train mais furent séparés par la foule d'élèves qui partaient dans tous les sens.

Lily, Layla et Samira se prirent une calèche pour elle trois, les maraudeurs une autre et Adrian et les jumeaux se retrouvèrent en compagnie de deux serpentards de 7eme année, heureusement que le voyage ne durait pas trop longtemps sinon ils auraient tous écopé d'un petit séjour à l'infirmerie.

Une fois dans le hall, le professeur McGonagal les attendait déjà Erine et Arwin, Adrian alla donc rejoindre les autres à la table des Gryffondors

-ils sont ou Erine et Arwin ? Demanda Layla quand elle vit arriver son petit ami seul.

-bin merci dit que je ne t'intéresse pas !

-mais c'est pas ça, je me demandai juste ou ils étaient. Répondit-elle avant de l'embrasser

Une fois le baiser rompu Adrian put répondre.

-C'est Mcgonagal qui les à retenu, parce qu'ils doivent se faire répartir.

-ah ouais j'avais oublié !

-d'ailleurs on a failli faire un tour à l'infirmerie.

-Pourquoi ? lui demanda James

-et bien quand on à été séparé, on s'est retrouvé avec deux serpys et ça a failli mal tourner parce que quand l'un des deux à dit aux jumeaux qu'ils ne devraient pas traîner avec des sang de bourbes, Erine lui à répondu qu'elle préférait rester avec nous plutôt qu'avec des dégénérés mentaux et handicapés de la communication. (petite pensée pour mon prof de math d'il y-a deux ans )

-Elle à vraiment dit ça ? Demandèrent ou plutôt crièrent ses amis, ce qui eut pour résultat de faire taire toute la grande salle.

-A peu de chose près oui. Répondit-il

-waw, elle remonte dans mon estime ! s'exclama Lily

Les 8 amis changèrent de sujets et les conversations autour d'eux reprirent, quelques minutes après les première années arrivèrent. Et ils se demandèrent ou étaient les jumeaux.

Le professeur de métamorphose procéda à la répartition, une fois celle-ci terminée, Dumbledor se leva et fit taire ses élèves.

-Chère élèves, je suis comme chaque année enchanté de vous retrouvez, je sais que vous ne pensez qu'à manger après le long voyage que vous venez de faire mais vous allez devoir encore attendre un peu car cette année nous accueillons deux élèves qui nous viennent de Beaubaton, ils entreront tous deux en 6eme. Nous allons procéder à leur répartition.

Les grandes portes s'ouvrirent, Erine et Arwin entrèrent et tous les regards étaient tourné vers eux, la jeune fille se retenait de leurs demander s'ils voulaient une photo.

Ce fut Arwin qui passa en premier et qui fut envoyer à Gryffondor en 5 secondes.

Ensuite Erine alla s'asseoir sur la tabouret.

Encore une Latter et même la jumelle du précédant. Alors à première vue je t'aurai envoyé à Serpentard, mais vu ce que tu penses de cette maison et de ceux qui s'y trouvent, je pense plutôt que tu irais mieux à…

-Gryffondor !!!

Ses nouveaux amis l'applaudirent et elle se dirigea vers sa table et s'assit en face de son frère et à côté de Remus.

Le directeur leur souhaita à tous un bon appétit et les plats apparurent sur les tables.

Les conversations allaient bon train sur le dos des nouveaux arrivants.

-Faites pas attention, ça passera ! Leur dit Lily.

-Je l'espère ! Répondit Arwin.

-Alors content d'être chez les lions. Demanda James

-bin moi j'ai failli me retrouver chez les serpents ! lui répondit Erine

-Sérieux ! S'exclamèrent ensemble James et Sirius.

-sérieux ! Mais il m'a dit : « vu ce que tu penses de cette maison et de ceux qui s'y trouvent, tu seras mieux à Gryffondor » ou un truc dans le genre.

-Et tu en penses quoi ? Lui demanda Samira.

-Adrian vous à pas raconté notre arrivée au château en charmante compagnie ? Dit-elle en lançant un regard vers ce dernier.

-Ah oui c'est vrai, j'avais déjà zapper cet épisode !

Une fois le repas fini, les élèves se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers leur salle commune, Lily et Remus accompagnaient les première année pour leur montrer le chemin.

Arrivé à la salle commune, les filles avaient emmené Erine dans son nouveau dortoir ou elle serait installée avec Lily, Layla, Samira, Floriane et Alysson, Erine apprit également que ses trois amies n'aimaient pas vraiment les deux autres car elles étaient comme Samira le disait tout le temps : « les pou poufs de Gryffondor. »

De leur côté les garçons étaient resté dans la salle commune et Arwin devaient répondre à toute les questions qu'ils lui posaient, qui étaient de plus en plus ridicule, surtout celle venant de Sirius qui étaient du genre : « C'était qui le 1er toi ou Erine ? T'aime les frittes ? » Et autres stupidité dont il était capable.

Mais heureusement pour lui les filles arrivèrent à sa rescousse.

-C'est quoi ces questions débiles que vous lui posé ? Demanda Lily.

-t'inquiète, on à déjà vu pire en France. Lui dit Arwin.

-Pire qu'eux ? Impossible ! S'exclamèrent en cœur les trois filles avec des yeux ronds alors les garçons affichaient des sourires satisfaits.

Le petits groupe discuta et rigola encore jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, pour finir, ils décidèrent quand même d'aller ce coucher parce que Remus venaient de leur faire remarquer qu'ils étaient les seuls encore debout, qu'il était 3 heures du matin et surtout qu'ils avaient tous cours demain.

Une fois dans leurs lit les filles parlèrent encore après qu'Erine leur eut ait fait part de la pensée qui lui avait traversé l'esprit, c'est-à-dire que Remus avait une certaine autorité sur les groupes, ce que les filles acquiescèrent.

Elles s'endormirent au alentour de 4h30 avec la pensée que demain le réveil serait rude.

P.S : je veux des reviews, y-a plein de gens qui lisent ma fic, vous allez pas me dire que personne ne pourrait m'en laisser une, ça prend pas beaucoup de temps et sa me ferai plaisir, même si c'est pour me dire que s'est complètement nul au moins je saurais à quoi m'en tenir.


	4. Chapter 4

Note : bon je sais que j'avais dit : la suite dans pas trop longtemps, mais j'ai pas vraiment eut

le temps de venir sur l'ordi donc forcément ma fic à pas trop avancé.

Mais maintenant je suis là avec un chapitre tout neuf rien que pour vous.

Note2 : je remercie Irel, Gun d'ange et tchingtchong pour leur reviews

Bonne lecture à tous. !!!

Chapitre 3 :

-vous savez pas ou sont les filles ? Demanda Adrian à ses amis.

-Plus viiiiite !!!!

-Lily … cour pas si vite ! Fut la seule réponse que la rouquine eut en retour.

Les quatre filles étaient dans en train de courir dans les couloirs pour essayer de ne pas rater leur deuxième heure de sortilège, parce que comme elles l'avaient prédis, elles n'avaient pas su se lever au matin et bien sure les deux autres filles étaient parties sans les réveiller.

Mais apparemment seule Lily était angoissée à l'idée d'avoir une retenue.

Elle arriva la première devant la porte mais trop angoissée pour rentre la première elle attendit ses amies.

-bin alors Lily tu rentre ou tu compte prendre racine ici ? lui demanda Layla

-Veux pas rentre en première. Répondit celle-ci

-moi non plus !!! s'exclamèrent en même temps Samira et Layla

Les trois filles se retournèrent telle un seul homme vers Erine.

-ok ok, je passe la première !

Elle frappa à la porte et elle entendit « entrez ! », Elle ouvrit la porte et pu voir tout que tout les regards s'étaient tourné vers elle et ses amies.

-j'espère que vous avez une bonne explication pour le séchage de ma première heure de cours et pour le retard à la deuxième !

-heu … bin en fait… c'est à dire… commença Lily

-oui ? encoura le professeur.

Erine cherchait à toute vitesse une réponse à fournir à leur professeur, elle ne pouvait quand même pas lui dire qu'elles ne s'étaient pas réveillée et là en regardant les maraudeurs elle eut une idée.

-et bien en fait nous avons été victime d'une blague d'assez mauvais goût ! Répondit-elle avec le regard toujours tourné vers les maraudeurs, qui eux comme les filles se demandait ce qu'elle racontait.

Arwin qui était habitué aux combines foireuses de sa sœur dit à Sirius qui était à côté de lui.

-je suis sure qu'elle va essayer d'accuser quelqu'un d'autre à leur place et vu comme elle nous regarde c'est nous ces victimes.

-quoi ? Mais pour une fois qu'on fait rien !

Pendant qu'ils discutaient Erine avait fait toute une théorie selon laquelle les garçons de 6eme année de Gryffondor avaient ensorcelé leur réveille de façon à ce qu'elles ne puissent pas les entendre, qu'il avait fait en sorte que de la douche ne sorte plus de l'eau mais plutôt une espèce de slime et qu'il leur aurait fallu ½ heure pour arriver à enlever tout les résidus des cheveux de Lily, (à ce moment là on entendit un « pourquoi mes cheveux » vite étouffé par un écrasage de pieds de la part de Samira) puis que quand elles avaient voulu sortir du dortoir elles…

Erine fut interrompue par le professeur McGonagal qui lui demandait comment elle pouvait savoir qui était l'auteur de cette blague.

La jeune fit un énorme sourire et répondit :

-bin parce qu'ils n'ont pas été très malin et ont laissé un mot sur notre porte qui disait « les maraudeurs vous souhaite une bonne rentrée »

-et bien vous aurez tous une retenue ce soir à 20 heure avec Rusard ! annonça-t-elle aussi bien aux quatre filles qu'aux maraudeurs (Adrian et Arwin compris)

Les filles allèrent s'asseoir et au passage près des maraudeurs, Erine leur fit un grand sourire qui voulait dire « de rien les gars moi aussi je vous aime.

Les dix dernières minutes du cours passèrent vites et le petit groupe se rejoignit à la sortie du cours.

-fallait pas te gêner pour nous faire écoper d'une retenue alors qu'on à rien fait ! Criât Sirius à l'adresse de la jeune fille.

-pour une fois ! répliqua Lily

-c'est quand même un peu fort, t'as été chercher ça ou ? Demanda plus calmement Remus avant que la discussion ne tourne en dispute.

-bah faut croire que j'ai l'habitude d'embarqué mes amis dans les galère.

-ça tu peux le dire ! S'exclama son frère. A chaque fois elle faisait cou quand on était en France.

-ouais bin en attendant on a tous écoper d'une retenue dés le premier jour.

-c'est pas si grave vous êtes habitués les gars ! leur dit Samira

La première journée de cours se passa sans autre incident notable et quelques insultes échangées avec les serpentards, en résumer : la routine.

A 19h30, les garçons discutaient dans leur dortoir.

-N'empêche quand même que ça m'étonne que McGonagal ait gobé cette histoire, d'habitude elle est plus méfiante. S'étonna James

-ouais c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que les filles ont aussi eut une retenue. Expliqua Remus.

-n'empêche qu'elle à même pas cherché à savoir si on avait vraiment fait quelque chose. Ralla Sirius

-bon les gars ! Désolée d'interrompre votre discussion mais il est peut-être temps d'aller à cette fameuse retenue. Leur dit Lily qui venait d'entrer dans leur dortoir.

-ok c'est partit ! S'exclama Arwin en se levant d'un bond.

-dit donc t'a l'air heureux d'aller en retenue le premier jour de l'année.

-bin ouais pourquoi ? C'est marrant les retenues… il marqua un temps d'arrêt devant les gros yeux que lui faisait ses amis… enfin à Beaubaton c'était marrant en tout cas… reprit-il hésitant… pourquoi ça l'est pas ici ?

-nan… commença James

-pas vraiment… suivit Remus

-surtout pas avec…rajouta Sirius

-Rusard…finit Lily

Arwin se rendit vite compte que ses amis ne lui avaient pas menti à propos des retenues avec Rusard, il était donc entrain de laver les cachots avec une brosse à dent tout en pestant contre sa sœur.

Il faisait équipe avec Layla. Qui commençait à s'énerver.

-Tu veux pas arrêter de parler pour faire de vent !

-hein ? Sursauta le garçon.

-Et en plus il s'en rend même pas compte. S'exclama-t-elle.

-bin quoi ? Vas-y explique.

Pendant ce temps dans un autre cachot c'était Lily qui maudissait Erine pour son idée car elle s'était retrouvée en équipe avec James.

-Fait pas la tête, Lily c'est pas de ma faute.

-Tais toi et lave ! S'énerva la rouquine.

-mais enfin…tenta le maraudeur.

-j'ai dit tais-toi !!! Criât la jeune fille.

-j'tai rien fait moi alors passe pas tes nerfs sur moi ! Répliqua James sur le même ton qu'elle.

Les deux adolescents se faisaient face et se fusillait du regard.

-pauvre con ! Souffla-t-elle.

James n'en revenait pas, pour une fois qu'il ne faisait rien et qu'il essayait d'être gentil avec elle s'était encore pire, il se retourna et sortit de la pièce sans un mot de plus.

Il arriva dans un autre cachot plus grand ou se trouvait Samira, Adrian, Remus et Peter.

Quand ils le virent arriver avec un air mêlé de tristesse et de colère ses amis arrêtèrent aussi tôt de laver.

-Samira tu veux pas prendre ma place moi j'y arriverai pas !

-mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Lui demanda celle-ci.

-pas envie d'en parler !

Elle n'insista pas plus et alla voir sa meilleure amie en espérant avoir plus d'explications mais se fut en vain car celle-ci l'ignora.

Et dans un dernier cachot se trouvait Erine et Sirius.

-pff j'te remercie pour cette merveilleuse retenue dans mes cachots adorés. Lança ironiquement Sirius.

-mais de rien mon cher. Répondit Erine sur le même ton.

-n'empêche que je dois admettre que tu as des idées brillantes.

Erine allait répondre quand ils entendirent l'engueulade de Lily et James.

-c'est pas le grand amour on dirait. Observa la brune.

-si mais…

La Française regarda le maraudeur avec un regard interrogateur, il la remarqua et lui fit un petit sourire mystérieux qui voulait dire : « tu sauras pas »

-allez quoi t'en a trop dit ou pas assez ! S'exclama la jeune fille.

-et bien on va dire que j'en ait trop dit. Répondit-il avec un sourire moqueur.

Elle eut beau essayer par tout les moyens d'en savoir plus Sirius n'en dit pas plus.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure elle en eut marre.

-pff t'es pas marrant !

Le maraudeur éclata de rire devant la moue qu'Erine faisait, le rire étant communicatif elle ne put s'empêcher de partir elle aussi dans un fou rire.

-je vois qu'on s'amuse bien par ici !

Quand ils virent qui leur rendait visite, les deux amis s'arrêtèrent de rire.

-qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Demanda sèchement Sirius.

-ho mais c'est qu'il est pas content le petit Gryffondor.

-Casse-toi Malfoy et par la même occasion emmène toute ta clique de bouffons avec toi! S'exclama Erine.

-C'est pas très gentil ça Latter…mais je te ferai remarquer que vous êtes ici dans les cachots et donc chez les serpentards.

-ha je me disais aussi que l'air était pollué par ici ! Répliqua-t-elle.

-ton humour est décapant Latter mais malheureusement pour toi et Black j'ai pas envie de rire. Répondit-il en sortant sa baguette vite imité par les autres serpentards.

Les deux Gryffondors sortirent eut aussi leur baguettes mais ils savaient qu'ils avaient peu de chance de s'en sortirent vu l'infériorité numérique, ils étaient deux et en face ils étaient dix.

Des sorts de toute sorte furent lancés et Sirius fut projeter contre un mur tandis que deux des serpentards se débattaient empêtré dans des lianes, lancée par Erine.

Celle-ci s'aperçut qu'elle avait du sang qui coulait de sa joue ou elle avait une entaille mais voyant que Sirius ne pouvait se relever à cause de sa jambe sûrement cassée, elle voulut se diriger vers lui et ne vit donc pas un expeliarmus arriver droit sur elle, elle se le prit de plein fouet et fut projetée à son tour contre le mur et perdit sa baguette.

Erine vit une silhouette se pencher au-dessus d'elle et entendit quelques personnes rirent avant de s'évanouir.

Elle se réveilla avec un mal de tête carabiné et quand elle voulut ouvrir les yeux se fut pire car elle se prit la lumière dans les yeux. IL lui fallu plusieurs minutes pour s'habituer à la lumière et s'apercevoir qu'on l'observait.

-la belle au bois dormant ce réveil ! S'exclama une voix moqueuse et soulagée.

Erine reconnu la voix de son frère qui venait de sa droite et à sa gauche se trouvait Samira qui regardait dans le lit à côté.

Elle se redressa dans son lit et vit que James et Remus étaient eux aussi présent autour de l'autre lit, elle se doutait que l'occupant était Sirius.

Son bras était dans un plâtre et retenu par une attelle, sûrement cassé pensa-t-elle.

-Vous nous avez fait une belle peur tout les deux ! Lui dit Samira.

-ouais faut dire qu'ils s'y sont pas aller de main morte ! répondit-elle

-te voilà avec un bras dans le plâtre.

-Sirius ! Il va bien ? Demanda la jeune fille.

-ne t'inquiète pas il dort toujours mais il va bien…enfin à part sa jambe cassée. Lui répondit James.

-saleté ! s'exclama-t-elle

-quoi ? Lui demandèrent ses amis en cœur.

Erine rigola et répondit :

-les serpys ! Au Fet où sont les autres ?

-ils sont dans le couloir, l'infirmière à pas voulu qu'on entre tous dans l'infirmerie.

Les adolescents parlaient et ne s'aperçurent pas que Sirius s'était réveillé. Ce n'est que quand il essaya de se relever qu'ils le remarquèrent.

-Patmol t'as une jambe cassée tu peux pas te relever comme ça ! Lui dit Remus.

-pff veux pas rester ici !

-nan tu pourras sortir ce soir et toi aussi Erine. Sir' t'aura des béquilles…mais seulement au soir pas avant. Intervint Samira

-ne faites pas cette tête là c'est pas de notre fautes.

Ils soupirèrent. et se résignèrent à attendre le soir, pendant la journée Erine harcela Sirius sur le cas James/Lily.

-t'en à pas marre ? lui demanda-t-il

-hum…nan veux savoir et je saurai, j'ai toujours ce que je veux !

-pas cette fois si tu veux mon avis.

-je suis sure que si, t'en auras tellement marre que tu finiras par me le dire ! Assura-t-elle.

-l'espoir fait vivre !

Elle lui fit un grand sourire qui voulait dire : tu veux parier ?

Pendant ce temps là dans la salle commune des gryffondors tout le monde ne parlait plus que de ce qui était arrivé à la nouvelle et au maraudeur.

James, Remus, Peter, Layla, samira et Lily(le plus loin possible de James) était réuni dans un coin de salle.

-cette année commence bien, d'abord une retenue qui fini mal à cause des serpys ! Commença James.

-ils vont pas s'en sortir comme ça ! S'exclama Arwin.

-qu'est-ce que tu compte faire ? lui demanda Lily

-je sais pas encore, mais on touche pas aux latter comme ça et d'ailleurs je me demande…

-tu te demande quoi ? Demanda Adrian.

-nan rien ça à pas d'importance. Fit-il la mine soucieuse.

-t'es sure que ça va ? T'as pas l'air bien. Lui demanda Samira

-il faut que je parle avec ma sœur !

Ils furent interrompus par un groupe de trois garçons de leur qui venaient récolter des informations sur les blessés et accessoirement saluer leurs amis.

-salut les gars ! Répondit en cœur tout le petit groupe.

-comment vont Sirius et…Erine ? Demanda le premier.

Il s'appelait Vincent, avait des cheveux bruns en bataille( ce qui lui avait valu le surnom de Tarzan), il avait des yeux verts et était plutôt grand.

-ils vont bien, ils sortent ce soir. Lui répondit Remus

-et vous vous allez bien ? demanda Lily

Ce fut Damien un gars qui avait les cheveux blonds et les yeux verts qui lui répondit avec un sourire charmeur.

-nous ? Bien sure Lily !

Pendant qu'il prononçait sa phrase il s'était assis à côté d'elle. Il était de notoriété publique qu'il avait un faible pour la rouquine ce qui ne plaisait pas trop à James.

-sinon vous nous expliquer pourquoi vous étiez tous dans les cachots à cette heure là. Demanda le dernier garçon qui répondait au nom de thomas.

Il avait des cheveux châtains et des yeux bleus presque gris.

-on nettoyait…, commença Layla

-parce qu'on avait une retenue ! Fini Samira.

-et bin on peut dire que vous faites fort pour un premier jour !

-qu'est-ce que tu crois on a un record à battre !

Le petit groupe éclata de rire suite à cette remarque lancée par Adrian.

Ils discutèrent encore de tout et de rien, chacun racontant ses vacances. Vint alors l'heure du dîner.

Ils se levèrent et se séparèrent à la croisée d'un couloir, James et Arwin allant chercher Sirius et Erine.

P.S. : n'hésiter pas à laisser des reviews pour me dire ce que vous avez pensez de ce chapitre.

perso, je le trouve spécial...à vous de voir!

Big kiss !

Miss-so.


End file.
